Danny Phantom Series
by Kristina Phantom
Summary: Have you ever just wanted to read the Danny Phantom episodes? If you have then this is the place for you! Up now: Parental Bonding. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I've been looking for a while now and I haven't seen the DP series written out. It bugs me a little because I would much rather be able to read the episodes than watch them, so I decided to write them myself. For all of you people who are like me, and would rather read then watch, I hope you appreciate this! And for the people who don't agree with me or think this is dumb, please keep the comments to yourself.**

**Each chapter will be a different episode and I will be writing the episodes in order so expect **_**Parental Bonding**_** to come out soon. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or these plots.**

* * *

_Mystery Meat_

* * *

"So, Danny, you and your friends wanna hunt ghosts…" Jack began enthusiastically as the three friends sat on plastic chairs, facing him.

"Actually, dad, I wanna be an astronaut" Danny corrected his father. An astronaut was what he wanted to be since he could remember, but of course his father believed that he should follow in his footsteps and hunt ghosts.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton; I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now; they're like cell phones." Sam Manson said who was sitting back on her chair between her two friends.

"Waste these looks and this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal." Tucker Foley stated as Sam and Danny both rolled their eyes; Tucker always thought of himself as charming and irresistible even though he was a known geek at their school. All three friends shared the same sentiment about the Fenton's occupation.

Jack of course, being completely oblivious to their complaints, continued "Well, if you do wanna hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn…"

Jack turned around to the table and shuffled through a few beakers. At the moment, a blue wisp came out of Danny's mouth "Oh no…This isn't good." He muttered. It was then that the portal opened and released two octopi-looking ghosts. The octopi stretched their tentacles and grabbed both Sam and Tucker lifting them in the air.

Danny turned to see his dad's back turned, once he knew that Jack wasn't looking he faced back to his two friends in danger. He ran towards them and let a blue light form around his waist and proceeded to attack the two ghosts and release Sam and Tucker from their grasp.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do I'll be ready. And so will you, whether you want to be or not." Jack continued, completely oblivious to the battle going on behind him.

"It all starts with your equipment." Jack continued. The instant Sam and Tucker fell back into their chairs, Jack turned around and introduced enthusiastically "Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. It's supposed to trap ghosts. But since it doesn't work, it's just a thermos with the word FENTON in front of it." He said handing Sam the thermos.

Meanwhile, Danny had just finished pummeling the ghosts who, realizing they were outmatched fled back into the portal which promptly shut. Danny then proceeded to transform back to normal and grabbed the edge of his seat, panting from exhaustion. Jack continued lecturing, pointing to the portal "And that is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure that out too." Jack said tapping the portal. "Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" He looked at the three teens that were shivering and panting from fear and exhaustion. Jack mistook it for excitement, and continued speaking, "You kids look at you. You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go on speaking…"

"I was born many years ago, in a log cabin in the woods. I don't exactly remember where, but I do know I wanted a pony. Never got a pony. In fact we had to eat horse meat during the war. I had a problem with that…"

* * *

The next day, Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton, grabbed a welding torch and worked diligently on a gadget that her and Jack invented. Danny was paying no attention and eating his cereal while his sister Jazz was trying to read a psychology book,while ignoring her mother's antics. Jazz eventually glared at her mother due to the sparks flying from the welding torch.

As Danny was about to take another bite, his right arm went intangible and the spoon fell back into the bowl. Danny looked around, confused, until he saw that his right arm went invisible and shrieked in surprise. He quickly hid his arm under the table so nobody would notice.

Completely oblivious to what was going on, Maddie looked up from her invention "There; two more days, and it's done!"

"What did you say; it's done? The Fenton Finder is done!" Jack yelled excitingly misunderstanding what his wife had actually said. After a moment, he continued "This baby uses satellites to track down the ghosts!"

"Uhh…it uses what to track what?" Danny asked nervously in fear.

Before anyone could respond, the new invention spoke "Welcome to the Fenton Finder…a ghost is near …please walk forward." Danny stepped back in nervousness as his parents walked forward towards him until he hit the wall and couldn't go further. Danny gave an awkward smile as the Fenton Finder announced "Ghost located…thank you for using the Fenton Finder."

"What? That can't be right!" Jack yelled as both he and Maddie had baffled looks on their faces.

For a split second, Danny's whole body turned intangible, then flashed back to normal before his parents saw. He slouched forward and frowned "Actually… I need to tell you guys something…"

Before he could continue, Jazz closed her psychology book and interrupted "That's not all you need, Danny." She walked over and stepped between Jack, Maddie and Danny "You need guidance, and parents who can provide it."

Maddie then started "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only…"

Jazz then interrupted "Sixteen…biologically. But psychologically, I'm an adult, and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child." She grabbed Danny and pulled him into a hug "Come, you abused, unwanted wretch; I'll drive you to school." Jazz said and marched Danny out of the house while glaring at her parents.

"Huh, that's weird; Jazz never offers to drive Danny to school" Maddie pondered.

Jack, without thinking it through, concluded "That can only mean one thing; that's not our daughter; that's a ghost!" He ran out of the kitchen and yelled "Danny no, it's a trap!" Maddie ran after her husband.

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking through the halls of Casper High to their next class. They went up the stairs as Danny said, "I really should tell them."

"Why?" Sam asked incredulously. "Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am!?" She yelled going off to her own problems

"Sam, I'm talking about my powers, my problems?" Danny said dragging her back to the topic.

"Oh, right, me too…" She mumbled.

"It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control. If someone catches me, I go from geek to freak around here!" Danny continued worriedly

Unknown to Danny, he began sinking through the floor, due to his lower half becoming intangible. "Kind of like what you're doing now?" Tucker pointed out.

Danny looked down and shrieked as Sam and Tucker pulled him back to ground level. "Darn it!" Danny yelled. "If my dad could invent something that accidently turned me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?"

Danny slouched his body as he continued forward and walked right through a vending machine. Sam ran up to him, "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good; that's why I'm an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian!"

"Which means what?" Tucker asked as he caught up with the duo.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it" Danny explained.

"Ah, who cares about that stuff?" Tucker dismissed. "Danny, two words; Meat connoisseur!" Tucker then sniffed Danny, "Last night, you had Sloppy Joes."

"Impressive" Danny admitted.

"Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years long" Tucker explained with pride.

"And it's about to end…" Sam said with just as much pride. "The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait?" Tucker asked nervously. "What did you do?"

* * *

The trio stood in line while waiting for their lunch. The cafeteria lady handed them what consisted of grass on top of a slice of bread. "What is this?" Danny asked incredulously. "Grass on a bun?"

"What have you done?" Tucker cried out.

Sam just held up her lunch, "Tucker, it's time for a change!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Danny's house, a ghost that looked like an old lunch lady with red eyes, green skin, a pink outfit covered by an apron, and yellow gloves walked out of the portal and announced eerily in a soft tone, "Ooh, someone changed the menu." And proceeded to float up and out of the lab.

Jack and Maddie were working on another invention completely oblivions to the ghost who was just behind them, "Maybe this is a bad idea." Maddie spoke.

"No, it's perfect; when Jazz gets home, we suck the ghost out of her with the Fenton Extractor" Jack dismissed as he held up a invention that looked very similar to a vacuum cleaner.

"But what if Jazz isn't a ghost; what if we accidently hurt her?" Maddie said slightly worried; she didn't want to hurt her own children.

"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor doesn't hurt humans" Jack assured her, "Unless it gets in your hair." He then demonstrated, screaming as the vacuum pulled out most of his hair out of his head. "See?"

* * *

Danny stared at a spoon full of his lunch and asked "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?"

Sam had a smug look on her face but before she could answer, the vice-principal Mr. Lancer walked up and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder"Ah, Miss Manson, the school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcoming experiment to our cafeteria."

Tucker sniffed the air and murmured "Meat…near…"

He then looked suspiciously at Mr. Lancer who assured "No, no, the rumors of the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue." Facing Sam, Lancer said "Thanks again" and left.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam." Tucker said sarcastically.

"It's not garbage" Sam defended. "It's recyclable, organic matter!"

"It's garbage" Tucker and Danny agreed.

At that moment, a blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth, "Uhh guys, I've got a problem…" he said quietly.

"FENTON!" came a distant yell as Danny was hit by mud.

"Make that two problems" Danny corrected as he turned to face the most popular kid in school, Dash Baxter, walking up to him.

Dash ranted "I ordered 3 mud pies…you know what they gave me? Three…mud…pies…with mud, from the ground! All because of your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny retorted.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Sam agreed.

Dash ignored them and grabbed Danny by the shirt. "These are the best years of my life! After high school it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?" Dash yelled.

"Actually, it's topsoil" Sam corrected.

Dash threw Danny away, "WHATEVER!" He handed Danny his 'lunch,' "Eat it. All of it."

Right before he was about to take a bite, a blue mist again escaped from Danny's mouth as he saw a lunch lady ghost in the kitchen. Trying to get away, he murmured "Umm…umm…" he murmured trying to think of some way to get away, "GARBAGE FIGHT!" he yelled grabbing a piece of the mud pie and throwing it at Dash.

It wasn't long before everyone started throwing their lunch. Sam wasn't happy and yelled "It's not garbage, it's…" but before she could continue ranting, Danny grabbed her shirt and pulled her under the table. the trio crawled towards the kitchen trying to avoid the chaos.

"You're gonna pay for this, Fenton" Dash yelled facing the three teens, he then was hit by two flying pieces of mud.

"Oh great, I'm still his favorite." Danny groaned.

When the three made their way into the kitchen, they saw the ghost floating around the kitchen holding a bowl of salad. "She doesn't look so bad; she looks like my grandma." Tucker stated.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny commented.

The lunch lady soon noticed the three kids and said sweetly placing the salad down, "Hello children, can you help me? Today's lunch is meat loaf, but I don't see the meat loaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah, she did." Tucker instantly responded while pointing at Sam.

The ghost's expression instantly turned to one of rage as her hair lit up in flames, "You changed the menu!? The menu has been the same for 50 years!"

"Get behind me" Danny commanded, and Tucker and Sam obeyed.

"Wow, I feel safe" Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled ignoring Sam's comment. Two rings formed at his waist and traveled up and down his body, changing his clothes normal jeans and T-shirt to a black and white jumpsuit, his eyes from blue to green, and his hair from black to white.

Danny flew up to the angry ghost, "I…command you to…go away" Danny yelled meekly. The lunch ghost ignored his demand proceeded to launch plates at Danny, who turned intangible to avoid them. However, the ghost then started to launch them at Sam and Tucker. Danny managed to catch them all and set them back on the counter. He pulled the three plated that he caught in his mouth and looked at his reflection, "Well if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy."

The ghost just stared at them in anger and ranted "I control lunch. Lunch is sacred, lunch has rules!" Her mood all of a sudden turned back to sweet and she asked "Anybody want cake?" Sam and Tucker quietly nodded and the ghost's expression turned back to rage as she yelled "Too bad; children who change my menu don't get dessert!" She made the ovens spit fire at Sam and Tucker who dodged out of the way. However, when the ovens tried to ram into them, Danny took a chance and tried to use his intangibility powers to phase Tucker and Sam through the wall.

Once they were safely on the other side of the wall, Danny looked around to see that they landed in the hallway. "Hey, it worked!" he shouted in amazement looking at his hands.

Sam, however, was not happy; "THIS is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?"

Before she could continue, the ghost appeared again and used her powers to summon all the meat in the building. Tucker sniffed and murmured as he watched lots of meat fly past him "Steak, medium rare… But…where did it come from?" The answer then hit him as her frowned "Lancer!"

In the teacher's lounge, Lancer announced "Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet!" He pulled off a sheet covering the table, the faculty gasped that there was nothing but a bone left from a piece of meat. Lancer screamed and pounded on the table "Paradise…LOST!"

The lunch ghost pointed her finger at Sam and yelled "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" Her expression again changed to sweet, "Cookie?" Sam shook her head remembering last time she offered food, but still the lunch lady changed back to angry, "Then perish!"

Danny rushed between the two and yelled "Forget it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" He said pointing to the ghost. Doing this though, accidently transformed him back to his human form. "Oops… I didn't mean to do that." The ghost took this chance slammed Danny on the wall. She grabbed Sam and retreated down to the basement.

As Sam was carried away, Tucker ran up to Danny, "Come on, change back; we gotta go!"

Before Danny could respond, Mr. Lancer grabbed the duo and yelled "You two aren't going anywhere!"

"Told you you'd pay, Fenton" Dash said smugly covered in mud.

* * *

The two of them ended up in Mr. Lancer's office as he went over their permanent records. "Tucker Foley; Chronic tardiness, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room." At this, Tucker cracked a grin. Lancer missed it and proceeded "Daniel Fenton; 34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today." He then put the files down and said "So, gentlemen, why don't you tell me" at this, Lancer began to yell "why the two of you conspired to destroy the school cafeteria!?"

"Dash started it!" Danny defended. "He threw-"

"-Four touchdown passes in the last game and is hereby exempt from scorn" Lancer interrupted. "You two, however, are not. I will dole out your punishment when I return." On his way out, he turned to Dash and said "Mr. Baxter, watch the door." Dash grined as he slammed the door.

Tucker stood up and said "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped."

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu" Danny pointed out.

Tucker then sniffed and declared "That steak is still in the building; 20 yards tops!"

Danny walked over and looked at the security screens and pointed to one, "Check it out… meat trail" as he saw a stream of fat in the basement. Danny transformed, grabbed Tucker and phased down towards the basement forgetting about their current situation.

Lancer came back through the door just after they left with a broom and calmly said "Gentlemen, your punishment will be…" He noticed that the two were gone and fumed, "WORSE… THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!"

* * *

Danny and Tucker got to the basement. Tucker stared in amazement at all the meat in boxes, "Sweet mother of mutton!" he exclaimed running up to the stacks and hugging them, "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live see it!"

As Tucker hugged the boxes of meat, Danny walked up to him, "How is it that I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?"

Before any response, they heard the lunch lady cackle and peered around to see Sam stuck in a pile of meat. "Child," the ghost started "meat is good for kids; it helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?"

"We don't need meat; that's fat" Sam answered.

The ghost then got angry and yelled "Silence! You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? Meat!" Her face then changed to sweetness and she asked "Chicken, or fish?"

Danny said quietly to Tucker "I'll deal with the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

Tucker grabbed a fork and a knife and said "Way ahead of you." Danny proceeded to fly to the ghost and punch her, who flew into the opposite wall. Meanwhile, Tucker was cutting a piece of meat above Sam, "I'll have you free in no time, Sam!"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Sam moaned.

Danny went to kick the ghost, but she caught his leg in her hand before it made contact. "Don't you see; this is why you need meat! You're skin and bones!"She threw him across the room. The ghost then launched shish kabobs at Danny, who used his powers to narrowly stretch out of the way. However, the ghost then summoned meats to transform into her super form and proceeded to throw Danny at the wall, who turned intangible to go through the wall.

She roared at Sam and Tucker. "Run?" Tucker asked.

"Run" Sam agreed. They ran away screaming. Danny phased back into the room and used his powers to phase Sam and Tucker outside while the ghost crashed into the wall.

"Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls, you must be exhausted" Sam commented as Danny carried her and Tucker away from the building.

"What?" Danny asked incredulously. "Of course not, what would give you… that, idea…?" Danny muttered as fell asleep and dropped the three on the ground. When he was fully asleep, he transformed back into his human form.

Sam and Tucker stared at him transformed and then to each other.

* * *

Jazz had just gotten to an eerily quiet home. "Mom, Dad?" she called out as she walked into her home. She went inside, and a smoke device went off and she was promptly tackled by her parents. The smoke cleared and Jazz was standing with an angry expression on face, her parents grabbing her ankles, and her hair being sucked into the vacuum cleaner. Realizing their plan had gone awry, Jack and Maddie let go of Jazz as she stormed off, murmuring "This is all going in the memoir."

Sam and Tucker opened the door to the Fenton's living room shortly afterwards, carrying an unconscious Danny. Hastily trying to come up with a cover-up story, Tucker said "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day; poor Danny nodded off. We decided we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

Playing along, Sam added hastily "Don't get up; we know where to go. Bye!"

Jack then had a thinking expression on his face, and Maddie responded "Jack, Danny is not a ghost."

His face then set into a glare "You're right…" he set his eyes on Jazz who was trying to get her hair out of the vacuum, "Jazz is."

* * *

Later that evening, Danny woke up and, being unconscious for several hours, stuttered fearfully "What's going on?"

"You passed out; we took you home" Tucker explained. "You've been asleep for four days!"

"FOUR DAYS?" Danny exclaimed sitting upwards on his bed.

Tucker chuckled and replied "Nah; it's only been a couple of hours."

Sam glared at Tucker and scolded "Knock it off, Tucker; this is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!"

Tucker looked at Sam defiantly and retorted "Me? I almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique, you had to take the meat away, and I'm gonna get it back!"

Tucker then stormed out of the room. Sam, being ever so prideful, retorted "You wanna change that menu back? Well you're gonna have to go through me to do it!" she yelled following Tucker.

Not a second after she stormed out and Danny said to nobody in particular "Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

* * *

"Or not; maybe it'll be worse."

Danny looked around the front of the school where two campaigns were being held.

To his left, Tucker had set up a protest all about meat, with meat stands, barbeques, and even models in sausage costumes. Tucker then came out onto a stage and yelled "What do we want?"

The crowd yelled "MEAT!"

"When do we want it?"

"NOW!"

To Danny's right, Sam had organized a vegetarian protest, with peace hippies and a bus, with Sam chanting "Veggies now, veggies forever!"

As the two rivals walked up to Danny, he asked incredulously "You guys put together two protests in one night?"

Tucker quickly responded, "Meat eaters Danny; always ready to fight, and our high protein diet gives us the energy we need to do it quickly."

Sam then proudly stated "Ultra recycle vegetarians are always ready to protest, and since we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can do it even faster!"

Trying to be the mediator between the two, Danny asked "Don't you think this is a little extreme?"

Refusing to compromise, Tucker stated "No choice, buddy. You're either with me…"

"Or you're against him" Sam finished pointing to Tucker, both yelled "SO WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

Before Danny had the chance to respond, a great wind blew out of nowhere and the blue mist escaped from Danny's mouth. The lunch ghost's cackle was heard, and various meats flew away from Tucker's display and reformed into the ghost's superform who yelled "IT'S LUNCH TIME!"

All the protestors then ran away from the scene and Tucker yelled "Meat; why have you betrayed me?"

"Guys, time to make up, NOW" Danny whispered. The two rivals then came to an agreement and gave Danny cover making it look as if they were hugging so Danny could transform.

* * *

Meanwhile Jazz was trying to work with a troubled teen, "Spike; you have to open up to your parents; be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel; I mean it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything."

Just then Jazz was caught in a net and dragged off by her father, "I got her, and the Fenton Grabber is working like a charm!" Jack yelled reeling his daughter in.

Maddie, still skeptical, said "I don't understand; if Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she phased through the net?"

Jazz grabbed the net and pulled it off her, "Because I'm not a ghost! You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Jack, still convinced that she was a ghost, yelled "Eat Fenton thermos, ghost gal" as he aimed the Fenton thermos at her, only for it to let out a small spark. "Hm, darn thing still doesn't work." He mumbled shaking it a little.

* * *

Danny was struggling to beat the lunch ghost; he fought with all his might, even managing to get her down for a second by kicking her. "You know, he really is getting better" Tucker commented.

However, the ghost just punched him back with great force as he went flying. "I sure hope he can take a punch" Sam yelled running forward a bit.

Danny flew upwards and phased through a plane. Going back through the plan on the way down he grabbed someone's water and yelled, "Thanks!" He splashed the water on himself to cool down and went back to the battle.

* * *

Jack, realizing he was wrong about Jazz, smiled, "I Jack Fenton hereby turn my back on ghosts..."

* * *

Danny struck a blow to the ghost, which caused the meat and him to go flying. The ghost floated over to Danny who was pulling himself out of a hole, "Oh dear, what a mess, are you okay?"

Danny grabbed his shoulder and stood up, "Yeah, I think so."

The ghost then angrily retorted "Tough, because you being okay isn't part of my balanced diet of DOOM!"

She then summoned miniature meat monsters to attack Danny, which were easily defeated by Danny slicing them in half with his heel. However, they were brought back just as quickly and Danny reflected "Wasn't expecting that." Danny then transformed back to human, "Or that." The small ghost monsters grabbed Danny and lifted him into the air, before he could transform back.

* * *

As Danny was being carried by the ghost, Jack continued "And this thermos can't catch ghosts because ghosts can't exist."

Jack tossed the thermos behind him, which landed right on Danny's face. Danny grabbed it and held it in front of him, "The Fenton Thermos! But how am I gonna get it to work?" At the moment, the monsters dropped Danny who, after focusing for long enough, changed back into ghost form and phased through the ground right in front of Jack, yelling "Thanks for the thermos!"

After seeing Danny, Jack, having forgotten his vow, yelled gleefully at Jazz "Ghost kid; I was right, you were wrong, ghosts exist, ha ha ha! I never doubted it for a second!" Then they were all hit by piles of meat.

Danny phased back to the battle with the thermos in hand. Seeing the new weapon, the Lunch ghost yelled "No! Soup's not on today's menu!"

"I'm changing the Menu, PERMANENTLY" Danny said, then added in a meek voice "Please work."

He uncapped the thermos and was able to charge it with his own energy. He aimed it at the large meat ghost and thermos emitted a stream of blue swirling energy that absorbed the ghost as she screamed. Looking around, he saw Sam and Tucker covered in meat. He rushed over to help them.

"Where's the ghost?" Sam asked as she stood up.

Holding up the thermos, Danny simply replied "My parents have their moments."

The three of them heard the droll voice of the Fenton Finder with his parents, "Ghost directly ahead; you would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost."

Finally knowing whether or not to tell his parents the truth Danny said "Sorry, Dad, you just missed him." while pointing behind him.

Convinced, Jack yelled "We've got a runner!" and he and Maddie ran off.

Jazz pouted and said walking off "Great; back to square one…"

Tucker walked up to Danny, "So, you're not gonna tell them?"

"Nah, I think I've finally realized what these powers are for." Danny replied. "They make me…"

He stopped as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder, he looked up to see Mr. Lancer, "In a world of trouble."

* * *

Later that night, Danny, Tucker, and Sam were cleaning up after the ghost's mess as their punishment. "Manson, pick up that T-Bone!" Mr. Lancer yelled through a mega phone.

"With my hands?" Sam said in disgust.

"Foley, pick up that Turfwich!"

"With my hands?" Tucker groaned.

Lancer walked off leaving Danny to continue cleaning and Dash to laugh at his misfortune. Danny grinned, as he placed his hand on the dumpster full on meat. Using his powers to turn the dumpster intangible, the meat fell out landing on Dash. Dash stuck half of his body out "Fenton, a little help?" he asked desperately.

"Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say." Danny grinned as his icy blue eyes flashed neon green.

* * *

**Please tell me if I made any mistakes. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Parental Bonding readers! Writing out an entire episode takes a lot longer than I thought so don't expect the next one to come out as quickly as this one did.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or these plots.**

* * *

_Parental Bonding_

* * *

Jack Fenton was sitting on a chair in his lab holding the Fenton ghost Fisher. He threw the line into the ghost portal hoping to catch a ghost.

At the moment, his son was coming down the stairs into the lab. Danny walked closer to his father throwing his purple backpack on the floor, "hey dad, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Danny keep it down," Jack said not leaving his eyes off the portal, "You'll scare away the ghost. It's the Fenton Ghost Fisher," He said pointing to the rod in his hand, "I'm fishing for ghost."

He reeled in the line and grabbed the string, "Check out this line, coated with a special hottest Ectoplasmic resin that ghost can't break." He said tugging on the line, "Quiet now. You don't want to… spook 'em."

He threw the line back into the portal. Seconds later, Jack's stomach growled, "Oh he, that soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia." He pulled Danny closer and handed him the Fenton Ghost Fisher, "Here, hang on to this. I'll be right back after I use the Fenton urinal." Jack ran up the stairs and out of the lab.

The moment he was gone, the fishing rod yanked in Danny's hand. A blue mist escaped Danny's mouth, "Oh no." he pulled on the line until a large blue arm stuck out of the portal. Out came a large blue dragon that roared in rage. Holding the end of the line in its mouth and a gold necklace with a green gem around its neck. "I want to go!" It stated.

Danny started running in the opposite direction with the ghost crawling after him. It reached out and grabbed Danny pulling him closer so they were staring face to face only a few feet away, "I have to go!' The dragon yelled at Danny.

"You'll have to wait for my dad." Danny replied clearly not happy about the intruder. "In the mean time…" He transformed into his alter ego and flew out of the dragons grasp.

The ghost widened its eyes at his escape but quickly tried attacking with its claws. It attempted hitting Danny twice and failed both times. The dragon then stopped and sucked in a breath of air before releasing fire from its mouth. Danny gasped in surprise and dodged the attack, getting back into a fighting stance.

He flew forward and kicked the ghost. The dragon flew backwards as its gold necklace fell off from the impact and fell into Danny's backpack without him noticing. The dragon slammed into the wall right next to the portal, all of a sudden, the dragon's glow turned bright blue with multiple sparkles around it.

Danny's eyes widened as the dragon he just fought turned into a girl with blond hair tied up in a braid, green skin, red eyes, and a blue ball gown dress. The girl landed on her knees and looked up to the half-ghost, "All I wanted was to go to the princess costume ball, and my horried mummy won't let me!" she yelled as she was sucked into the Fenton Portal.

Danny ran forward and stopped a few feet away from the portal as the girl disappeared. "If that dragon suits her idea of a costume, I'm on mummy's side." He said transforming back human. He placed a hand on his forehead, "Whew, man, that's a relief."

Out of now where, jack came back holding two cans of soda, "I'll tell you what's a relief," He looked up remembering, "Darn I almost forgot," he said handing Danny the sodas and running back up the stairs. Seconds later, Danny heard the sound of the upstairs toilet being flushed.

* * *

The Casper High school bell went off as multiple students ran out of the building for lunch. On the front of the school was a large sign that said, "The Big Dance."

Holding the front door open was Tucker Foley lying back on a wall with a sign that said "Dance tomorrow." He had one hand in his pocket and a grin on his face. As a girl with a green dress walked out of the school, Tucker said, "Hey there, I-"

"No," The girl said turning her head the opposite direction and continuing forward. Another girl walked out with her backpack hung off of one of her shoulders. Tucker began to speak again, "Hi, would you-"

"Forget it," the girl said moving forward also. Tucker frowned in shock at another rejection but quickly grinned as another girl began leaving. He opened his mouth but the girl raised her hand and yelled "No."

Tucker frowned and turned to the girl, "I didn't ask you yet!"

Tucker walked over and sat at a picnic bench were his two friends were sitting with a frown on his face. He sat next to Danny – who was eating a sandwich - and rested his chin on his hands. Danny looked at his friend and chuckled slightly, "Strike three, Tuck?"

"Try strike three thousand," He said in an angry voice."

Sam – who was listening to her two friends while eating a salad spoke up, "I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance." She said, "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special. I-" she stopped talking as she noticed her friends paying attention to something else, She held her arms to the side, "What?"

The two boys stared in awe as they said in a dreamy voice, "Paulina."

In front of them was a Latina girl with a pink shirt, long black hair, and teal eyes. Paulina looked around as she placed her hands on her hips and walked back away. Around her, many other guys were gawking at her walk. A random student on his bike ran into a tree because they were paying more attention to the girl instead of where they were headed. Another student walked into a water fountain as the girl kept walking forward.

The two boys of the trio were now standing up from their seats as they stared at the attractive girl. "Paulina." They muttered again, slouching down.

Sam frowned and glared at the two, "Oh please, Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen."

Danny and tucker dug through their pockets. Danny pulled his hand out holding a few spare coins, "How much change you got?" He asked Tucker who was now holding a few coins himself.

"Oh, ha ho, very funny." She laughed sarcastically. "Just remember; you can't judge a book by its cover."

The teenage boys sat back down, "Well, there's only one way to find out," Tucker said, "Go on Danny, go to that library and check out that book. " He said pointing to Pauling who was sitting down under a tree with a purple lunch box in hand.

"I can't. I get weak kneed as I try to talk to cute girls." He said crossing his arms and laying his head on the table.

Sam fumed, "Oh, and you have absolutely no problems talking to me." She said glaring at Danny.

"Uh…he." Danny muttered. Sam stood up and picked up Danny from his arms, "Skip it, go give your weak knees some exercise." She said pushing him off towards Paulina.

Danny stared at Paulina mix her ice cream for a few moments before sighing. He placed one of his hands on the tree next to Paulina and leaned on hit. "Hi, I-" He stopped as his hand leaning on the tree turned intangible making himself slam his head on the tree and fall to the ground.

"Please, don't say you've suddenly fallen for me." Paulina said rolling her while eating a spoonful of ice cream. "That line is _so_ last semester."

Danny pushed himself up to his feet a little dazed from his fall, "Yeah, I mean no." He said holding his hands up defensively, "T-that's not it, I'm – I'm Danny." At the moment, he accidently turned his pants invisible and intangible. They slid down his legs revealing his red and white polka dot boxers.

Everyone around him started laughing including Paulina. "Ha ha ha, a gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality.'

Sam frowned as Paulina said this and walked to Danny. She placed a hand on his shoulder and faked smiled, "Kudos Danny, you just set an all time record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool."

Paulina frowned and pointed at Sam, "Oh no, you did not just call me _shallow_, did you?"

"If you mean, do I think I can stand in a puddle full of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah." Sam responded with a grin.

"Shallow, I am not shallow." Paulina said. Sam ignored her grabbing onto Danny's wrist and walking away.

"On the other hand I'm not so deep that I could lure a boy away from a Goth geek. And I will." Paulina muttered to herself once the two were far enough away.

* * *

The bell rang as Danny was grabbing books from his locker and Tucker standing right next to him. "Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a women's heart: clean boxers." Tucker said.

Danny glared at him and sighed, "Man I blew it yesterday. Paulina will probably not look at me now." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You who, Danny," A girl called out and waved to Danny. Paulina smiled as she got his attention.

Danny stared wide eyed at the girl as Tucker had a giant grin. "Or not." Danny said smiling. "Hey Tuck-" "I get it, I'm out." Tucker said leaving. He came back for a few seconds "Good luck," then left again.

Paulina walked up to Danny, "Hey you," she said placing a hand on her hip. "I just wanted to-"

All of a sudden, Danny was slammed into his already open locker as Dash Baxter took his place, "Meet me," He slammed the locker closed on Danny and placed a hand on Paulina's shoulder, "Who doesn't?"

Danny frowned as he invisibly phased out of his locker. "Dash Baxter, all time quarter back and school hero. I'm also-" Danny placed his two hands on Dash's back before accidently going inside of him and overshadowing Dash.

"-In Dash's body?" Danny said who was currently controlling Dash's body.

"Excuse me?" Paulina said.

Danny/Dash looked at his hands, "Uh right, of course. I am also president of the Casper High geek club and I have every toe nail I've ever clipped. Wanna see 'em?"

"No," Paulina said disgusted.

"Oh then you should get to know _Danny Fenton_," Danny got down and grabbed one of Paulina's feet, "He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every day like I do."

"Eww, get lost loser." Paulina said angrily. Danny phased out of Dash's body back into the locker.

Dash stood up and held his dizzy head from the overshadowing. "Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet?" He said walking off.

Paulina frowned at Dash before opening the locker Danny was in. Danny fell out and multiple papers and the gold necklace fell out of his backpack and onto the floor. Paulina crouched down to him, "We have got to stop meeting like this." She said. She glanced over to the necklace and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, what's that?"

She picked up the amulet and stared at it, "That? Oh uh…it's uh, you like it?" Danny muttered.

"It's beautiful!" She said happily. "Hey that's great," Danny said as the two stood up, "Because I got it… for you!"

Paulina smiled, "Really?" she squealed.

"Uh, Yeah. I-In case I got the nerve to ask you to the dance and you said yes, I thought I would give you something and that's what it would have been. It's for you." All of a sudden, his pants became intangible and invisible again only this time he was able to hold them up.

"Well, you are kinda cute, and have great taste in underwear." Paulina said putting the amulet around her neck, "I'd love to go with you."

She smiled at Danny before walking away. As she left her teal eyes flashed green for a moment.

Danny smiled until Paulina was gone, "What am I doing, that thing doesn't belong to me, it could be my mom's or my sister's."

From down the hall Paulina turned back around, "By Danny, see you," She said waving to him and turning the corner.

"Or I could worry about that later, because she said yes! Whoohoo!" He yelled lifting his arms up in the air. A he did that, his pants fell back down to the ground. He frowned as her bent down to pick them up.

"Pants-less again, Mr. Fenton. Third time this week I've caught you – How do you kids say it?" Mr. Lancer said from behind him. He pulled out a book called _How to Sound Hip for the Unhip. "_Dropping trough, I think it's time I see your father for a parent-teacher conference." He said holding out a piece of paper.

Danny grabbed it, "Ah man, my dad."

"Until then, here," Mr. Lancer said holding up a belt, "It will help you keep your pants up and," he read the book, "Out of trouble with the man." Danny took the belt and frowned.

* * *

"Catch anything dad?" Danny asked his father. The two of them were back in the lab with Jack holding the Fenton Ghost Fisher in the Ghost Portal.

"Son I couldn't catch a cold. I've been sitting here all day without a single bit." Jack replied angrily. Danny glanced at the Parent-teacher conference form in his hand. "Uh-" He said holding it up.

"I'm so frustrated; I want to take out my frustration on the first person who gives me bad news." Jack said reeling the fishing line and throwing it back in the Zone. "Anyway uh, you wanted to tell me something?"

Danny held the form a bit nervously, "Well, sort of… Mr. Lancer-"

"Mr. Lancer what?" Jack interrupted and glared at his son, "Is this bad news?"

Danny quickly hid the paper behind his back, "Mr. Lancer…" he said nervously. He grinned thinking of an idea before phasing himself into his dad.

Once fully overshadowed, Jack – who Danny is now controlling – stood up,

"Wants to have a word with us."

* * *

"Thank you for coming to discuss your son's schooling Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer greeted Jack/Danny. The two of them were sitting in Mr. Lancer's office, having the Parent-teacher conference.

"Well sure. I'm a parent, and that's what parents do uh, right?" Danny said pretending to be Jack.

"Well, there were a couple of incidents," the teacher said ignoring Jack's question and holding up two fingers, "With his pants."

"Did his pants fall down again? Poor Danny, he studies so hard he forgets to eat. I know these things because I'm his dad and not him," Danny said as most convincing as he could.

"Hmm," Mr. Lancer said rubbing his chin. "That would explain things."

"It worked?" Danny said out loud to himself, "I-I-I mean, of course you understand! No wonder your Danny's favorite teacher."

"I am?" Mr. Lancer said confused.

"We Fenton's believe teachers to be under paid and underappreciated." Danny continued. He gave a fake, yet convincing smile.

Mr. Lancer smiled, "I like your style Mr. Fenton," He said. He pulled out a small paper that said school dance, "In fact, I'd like you to chaperon the upcoming school dance."

"Chaperon? Well, I'm, not sure."

"Well I am. See you Friday, or, as the kids' say, catch you later, gee." Mr. Lancer said. Danny frowned.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were at the Amity Park Mall inside the Time 2 Crub food court. Tucker was eating a cheeseburger while gawking at a girl pass by.

"So your dad is going to chaperon the dance?" Sam said picking at her salad.

"Yes, but he doesn't know that he is going to chaperon because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!" Danny replied angrily at his problem.

"Let me get this straight, you can just walk into people and take over their body from the inside?" Tucker asked his friend.

"Yeah pretty much," Danny replied nonchalantly resting his chin on his hand.

"Hey Danny, If you could control a girl for about two minutes…" Tucker said grinning.

Danny frowned, "Forget it; you can get your own date to the dance like I did."

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb?" Sam commented, "Or will either one do?"

* * *

In the Abyss store, still inside the mall, was Paulina shopping. She looked around and saw a sign that said, 'corduroy Button-down Fleecy Tee.' Under the sign were stacks of yellow fleecy tees.

Paulina gasped at seeing this and ran to the shirts. She shuffled through them, "I've just got to have one of these, there so unique!"

Around her were about ten girls wearing the same shirt she wanted.

She frowned and looked over to a store worker, "Miss!' She called. The employee skipped over to Paulina.

"Do you have this in a size, small?" Paulina asked.

"Oh sorry," The worker said in a sweet tone, "We just sold our last small Corduroy Button-Down Fleecy Tee to someone else."

"Will you be getting any more soon?" Paulina asked desperately.

The employee clapped her hands together, "The Abyss Corduroy Button-Down Fleecy Tee has been discontinued. If you haven't already got one, you are doomed to languish as a toxic official out cast for a period no less than five no more than sixteen weeks." She giggled, "Sorry!"

Paulina's mood angered, "SIXTEEN WEEKS," she yelled ripping the current fleecy tee in her hands. The amulet around her neck began to glow and Paulina's skin turned blue and her eyes turned solid blood red. Seconds later, her body transformed into a large blue dragon.

"WANT FLEECY TEE," Paulina the dragon yelled. She spewed out green flamed from her mouth and burned all of the large Fleecy tees. All of the girls in the store ran out screaming from the dragon.

* * *

"Honestly guys, I'm glad I'm not going to this stupid dance, saves me the embarrassment of the lame dress my parents bought me," Sam lied to her friends.

"So no one's asked you, hu?" Tucker said eating a fry.

Sam frowned, "Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina." She fumed.

"Why are you so down on her, so she's pretty, it's not a crime." Danny said trying to defend his date.

Sam growled, "Looks are deceiving Danny."

Before they could say anything else, the people in the mall began screaming and running out of the food court. A blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth.

"Ghost time," Tucker said noticing Danny's ghost sense go off, "Can I finish your fries?"

Without giving his friend an answer, Danny ran to a secluded area and let two bright blue rings form around his waist. They split up and down transforming his average everyday cloths to a black jumpsuit with white gloves, white boots, and a white belt. His normal raven black hair turned snowy white and his icy blue eyes changed to radioactive green. Danny jumped up in the air, turning his legs into a tail, and flew to the dragon ghost.

"Say, haven't we met somewhere?" Danny said sarcastically. Paulina roared spraying green fire out of her mouth towards Danny. Danny eaisiy blocked the attack and moved to the opposite side of the Dragon.

"Why don't we try this again? Hi, I'm Danny Phantom, and you are?" Danny asked. Paulina roared and ignored his request by slapping him away with her tail. Danny flew into a 'Weenie on a Skewer' stand from the impact.

He laid up and rubbed his head, "Testy, got it." He muttered to himself.

Paulina flew closer to Danny and again blew fire from her mouth. Danny jumped out of the way dodging the attack.

"Sorry dude got the wrong weenies." Danny yelled flying back down to the dragon to attack it. He punched it away, but she quickly grabbed Danny and pressed him against the ground. "MUST HAVE TEE!" Paulina yelled.

"Oh, tea? Good idea. Coffee can make you quite jittery, or yet…" Danny phased through Paulina's grasp.

The ghost looked at her hands wondering how Danny got away. Out of the blue, Danny came flying through the floor, "How about some punch?" he yelled hitting the dragon on her snout.

Paulina went flying the opposite direction. When she hit the ground, the amulet fell of her neck and landed in a Abyss shopping bag. The dragon form of her, slowly transformed back to her normal self.

She got on her knees and groaned, "Oh, wow, what hit me?" she said rubbing her head. She perked up when she saw the Abyss bag in front of her.

"Hey," she said reaching in the bag, "my amulet," she put her necklace back on. "Hey!" she shouted more excitedly this time, she reached into the bag again. "My Fleecy tee! They must have had it in my size!" she said folding the shirt, "I guess good things happen when you maintain a positive attitude."

* * *

Danny phased through the floor and landed next to Sam and Tucker. He transformed back into his human self. "Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked when she noticed him.

"I'm fine, that's the second time I fought that ghost dragon. We need to investigate. How are you guys?" Danny asked.

"Great. If you don't count me still being dateless for the dance." Tucker said pulling out his PDA. "Sasha, no. Denise, no. I've asked every girl in school except… Valerie."

At the moment Valerie walked up to Tucker, "Yeah hi, Sucker, is it?" she asked.

"Tucker," he corrected, "Or Tuck, or Tuckerino."

"Which ends in no. Which by the way, is my answer. Unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless."

All of a sudden, Kwan came up behind Valerie, "You'll never guess what happened. Donna said she would go to the dance with me, so your dateless." Kwan left.

Valerie turned back to Tucker, "You're on."

"I'll take it!" Tucker shouted. Valerie left as he turned to his two friends, "Some may call it a rebound, but I call it a yes! I got a date! Whoo! And the pants are still on!"

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stupid thing," Jack complained as his wife put on a blue and orange tie over his jumpsuit.

"Because, it's Danny's first dance Jack. If we are going to chaperon this thing then we have to make sure not to embarrass him," Maddie said standing back after finishing tying the tie.

"How would we embarrass him?" Jack asked embracing Maddie in a hug.

"I think it's great when you guys do anything that doesn't have something to do with your sick obsession with ghost." Jazz butted in, who was leaning on the kitchen table.

"Funny, I don't even remember volunteering chaperon the dance," Jack said ignoring his daughter. "It's all a vague blue."

Jazz turned her head facing Danny who was drinking a glass of water behind her, "Just so you know Danny, I'm on to your little secret."

Danny spat out the water in his mouth, "What!? Wa-What secret?" he said nervously.

"The clumsiness, the nervousness, I can't believe I didn't figure it out before. You have a girlfriend." Jazz responding.

Danny jumped to conclusions and yelled, "It's a lie, I'm not a ghost! I-I mean, she's not my girlfriend." He said, quickly covering up his mistake., "She's just going to the dance with me."

"That's great," Jack exclaimed, "I can meet her and talk to her about ghost!"

Jazz leaned to Danny, "You better let her know your family is insane now Danny. If you marry her and she finds out later, that's entrapment." She whispered.

Danny sighed and started heading to the kitchen doorway, "I better go get ready." He said leaving the kitchen. He walked down to the lab, "Okay, I have to dance with Paulina and keep my dad from embarrassing Me." he muttered to himself, "I can handle that."

* * *

Sam was lying on her bed using her laptop, clicking various buttons. "Tie straight, shirt tucked in, unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away, just in case." Danny was heard on her computer. The screen had a video chat going on with Danny and Tucker both dressed in suits, On the screen, Danny faced towards Sam, "What's taking so long with that dragon research Sam?" he asked.

"Alright, geez," She growled, "Here I'm sending you the link," she said clicking a few buttons on the laptop. Seconds later, an image of a dragon popped up on Danny's monitor.

"That's it," He muttered, moving the mouse to a button that said 'more info,' he read from the screen, "Medieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of Aragon could transform any wearer into dragon form in states under extreme emotional anger." He said looking at various pictures, one of which was a girl in a white dress, blond hair, and a amulet around her neck. "That's the amulet I gave to Paulina. It must have fallen into my backpack. Wait… you mean… I'm going on a date with a dragon!?" he exclaimed.

"Like I said, looks are deceiving," Sam said with a grin on her face. "I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening." She smirked before the screen went blank.

"She really wants to go to the dance," Danny said looking at Tucker.

"But she said she didn't want too."

"We're her best friends, We should have known," Danny explained.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now right?"

Danny thought for a moment before grinning and flashing his eyes green.

Tuckers face turned worried, "No way. Forget it. Absolutely not. No!"

* * *

Tucker knocked on a front door wearing his same green tux. Sam opened the door and raised an eyebrow, "Tucker? What are you doing here? Where's Valerie?"

"She kind of canceled on me," He responded. "Do you think we can go together, you know, as friends?"

Sam smiled but quickly changed it to a frown, 'Uh, I don't know, this is so last minute. Uh and I do have plans."

"Well, I understand if you don't want to go," Tucker said turning around.

"Okay," Sam said stopping him, "but only because you got stood up. I'll go change into that dumb dress that I wasn't going to wear." She said excitedly. She slammed the door on Tucker, leaving him have a shocked look on his face.

Once she was gone, Tuckers body glew green for a moment before Danny Phantom phased out of Tuckers. "See ya," He waved, flying away.

Tucker frowned, "That is so unfair," He yelled out, "And as soon as Sam comes back I'm gonna," He stopped as the front door opened. His eyes widened as he saw Sam wearing a black and purple dress with her hair done up. He smiled forgetting what he was going to say.

"Come on, wear gonna be late," Sam said happily shutting her door and grabbing tuckers arm, pulling him down her front door steps.

* * *

Danny Phantom phased out from the ground looking at his surroundings. He smiled as he saw the house he needed to be at and floated up to the door step. He transformed back into his human form, "Paulina, about the amulet, it's an ancient family air loom and I need to get it back," He practiced to himself, he gave a fake smile and lifted his hand in the air before slapping himself across the face. "Ugh, no that stinks." He mutted.

All of a sudden, the front door opened. Danny's eyes widened as a large, grey haired man stood at the door way. Danny raised his hands up defiensivly, "Oh, hi. You must be Paulina's dad."

Paulina's father leaned forward, "if you upset her, were going to have a violent talk." Danny winced at his words.

"Papa, you're scaring him," Paulina said coming from behind her father, wearing a long pink dress with gloves. Danny's eyes widened when he saw the amulet still around her neck, "Come on Danny, we're gonna be late." She said walking forward.

Her dad waved, "have a wonderful evening baby," He said as she walked away. He glared back down at Danny, "I know where you live."

"I'm glad we got a chance to chat." Danny said nervously trying to get out of there. He walked away towards Paulina.

* * *

Many students were entering the school as music was playing. Inside students were dancing as Mr. Lancer walked around still holding his book, "Let's get down with are bad selves," he read. "Yo. Shake that thing." He frowned. "Hey gee, you're my dog."

As Lancer read, Danny grabbed two glasses of punch and handed one to the girl next to her, "Paulina, I-I was thinking. That amulet–"

"– isn't it fabulous?" She said cutting him off, "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

"Yeah, well, about that. I shouldn't have given it to you in the first place because," His eyes widened as he saw Sam, "It belongs to Sam."

Paulina frowned as her teeth became sharp and had a long green tongue. She put her tongue In her punch and swallowed the whole drink.

Danny's eyes widened and her held out his own drink, "Uh, but I, I want to make it up to you." He said as she took her drink. Paulina kept frowning. "I'll get you something else, something more special."

Danny looked over to see Mr. Lancer approaching his father.

"Mr. Fenton, about our conversation the other day concerning Danny." Mr. Lancer said. Jack frowned in confusion.

Danny gasped, "Like punch," he said to Paulina, "I'm gonna get you some special punch." He said running off. Paulina frowned.

Danny ran behind his dad before overshadowing him, "Yes Danny, what a fine boy he is. Yes, as his father, I get that all the time." He said, now controlling Jack.

Maddie frowned, "Jack, you sound kind of strange."

"Oh, it must be something I ate." He lied. He looked over and saw the punch, "Hey, how about I get us some punch." He exclaimed running through the crowd of people, "Excuse me, excuse me, adult coming through. I shave every day…" he muttered.

He ran over to the punch bowl where Sam and Tucker were at, "Tucker, Sam, we've got trouble," He said.

They stared nerviosly at him, "We have nothing to do with it Mr. Fenton," Tucker said, "It's all Danny's idea."

Danny scowled, "Tucker, it's me. Danny." He explained. He pulled out two ratios and gave one to each of them, "Sam, keep an eye on Paulina. Tucker, keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone page me." He explained running off.

"This dance just keeps getting better and better with every passing minute." Sam said grinning. The two friends ran in different directions.

Sam turned around and saw Paulina walk passed. She pulled out her pager, "Danny, got her."

"Stay on her." Danny ordered, "I'm on my way. And Sam, don't make her angery." He said, leaving his father's body.

Sam walked into the bathroom were Paulina was. "Hey, Paulina, nice dress." She commented. Paulina smiled and turned around.

"Yes, and it goes so nicely with _your_ amulet. Don't you think?"

Sam frowned, "My amulet, that's not my…" realizing what Danny must of done her eyes widened, "Right," She walked up to Paulina, "Listen, My grandma, gave me that amulet and– "

"– Forget it sweetie, I'm not giving you this trinket, or your little boyfriend Danny." Paulina said, cutting her off.

Sam smirked, "My boyfriend? Ha ha, and they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is _not_ my boy friend."

Paulina frowned, "He's not?"

"He's my best friend. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow."

Paulina kept frowning, "what a bummer. I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you." Sam's eyes widened, "Here, take your crummy amulet." She said placing it around Sam's neck, 'I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend."

Sam growled as the amulet around her neck began to glow. "SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!" she yelled transforming into a large dragon. She roared as Paulina passed out from shock.

Danny turned around as he heard the shrike "Paulina? Sam?" He ran into the gir'ls bathroom and Sam the same blue dragon as before fly out of the bathroom through a large hole in the wall.

He gasped letting two bright rings form around his waist turning Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He shot up into the air after the ghost.

He kicked the ghost down to the ground. "Take it easy Paulina. You don't want to hurt Sam." He looked over to the girl in the dragons arms. "Paulina?" He looked to the dragon, "Sam?"

"SHALLOW GIRL," the dragon yelled spraying green fire.

"Yup that's Sam." Danny muttered dodging the attack by turning intangible. "Wow, Sam, two words: Breath mints."

He jumped in the air and grabbed Paulina out of Sam's hands. Sam growled as wiped Danny with her tail. Danny was flung to the bleachers. He turned intangible phasing through them. On the other side was Dash talking to a random girl. "So, do you like quarter backs?"

At the moment, Danny flew and landed right next to the two who were now staring wide eyed at him, "Uh, sorry." He muttered, holding the still unconscious girl in his arms.

Sam lifted up the bleachers he just phased through and roared. Dash and the girl screamed and ran away as Danny placed Paulina on the ground. "Now, Sam, be reasonable."

All of a sudden, his pager went off. "Danny, Lancers getting close to your dad," he heard Tucker say. He turned back to Sam.

"I hate to do this Sam," He said flying back up to wear she was. He grabbed the back of her tail and swung her around before letting go. Sam went flying the other direction while growling.

Danny grinned, "Oh man, dad!" he said flying back to the school.

Back at the school, Jack was walking and saw Mr. Lancer and Maddie talking, "Hey, who the heck are you and why are you talking to my wife?"

Maddie frowned, "Jack, this is Mr. Lancer," she glared, "From the parent teacher conference."

At the moment, Danny phased in and overshadowed his dad, "Oh right, right, sorry. It's just that in this light, I thought that you were Gorge Cloony. Isn't he sharp mom – I mean Maddie?"

Lancer smiled, "Well, thank you."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll like to dance with my wife." He said grabbing Maddie, "That's what us adults do, dance with are wives." He ran off to the dance floor with Maddie.

The two were dancing, Maddie signed, "Doesn't this bring back old memories Jack?"

"If by memories, you mean things that you remember that I don't, then, yes." Danny said nervously, "Go ahead and tell me stuff, I'll totally agree to remembering."

Danny frowned as the crowed began clapping. He phased out of his dad's body and through the roof.

"What the heck?" Jack muttered. "Uh, I mean uh, thank you, thank you all on behalf of me, Jack Fenton."

Danny flew back into the sky were Sam was flying. Sam shot a few blast of fire which he dodged. "Hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!"

Sam frowned as Danny pulled out a weapon, "The Fenton Fisher," He muttered flying closer to Sam, "It can capture ghost, and dragon ghost. Way to go dad!"

He through the line and wrapped it around Sam's neck. He spun around her tying her up. Sam fell out of the sky and landed on the ground with a thud.

Danny flew down to Sam and yanked the amulet of her neck. Sam transformed back to her normal self. "Sam?" Danny asked changing back into his human form. "Are you alright?"

"Wow, did I have fun at the dance?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Well uh," Danny chuckled, "Let's just say you had a roaring time."

* * *

"Dude, sorry your date didn't pan out." Tucker said in the nearly empty gym. "Where's Paulina anyway?"

Over by the wall was Paulina and Dash, "So, do you like quarter backs?" Dash asked as Paulina frowned.

Sam opened her mouth in confusion, "Uh, who cares. Look the DJ still playing," She said turning to Danny. "And I think there's time for one last dance."

"Sure I'd love too," Danny said smiling. He turned to Tucker and handed him the amulet. "Keep an eye on this, will ya?" Him and Sam walked away and began dancing.

"Promise me you'll keep your pants up." Sam said as they swayed back and forth.

"I'll do my best."

Tucker smirked at the two friends dancing, but it turned to a frown, "Wait a second… I'm dateless again? What does a guy gotta do to get hooked up around here!?"

"I want to go to the ball!" He heard. He turned around to see a ghost girl frowning, His eyes widened.

"On second thought, I don't need a date that badly." He said panicking as the girl placed her hands on his shoulders. "Hey guys, wait up! Can I cut in!?"


End file.
